Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures
Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures is the upcoming 2D and 3D-animated the 1st fantasy-adventure which with start next year in the early of 2016. Plot Cast: *Duchess - the main characters who was an orphan and later adopted Tom and Toodles. *Johanna - Duchess' oldest sister. she is a grey cat from France. *Tom Cat Jr. Galore - He is a true son of Tom and Toodles. *Kitty Galore - She is youngest daughter of Tom and Toodles. *Glory - She is a brave cousin of Duchess *Tom Galore - He is the father of Tom Cat Jr. and Kitty and Toodles' husband. *Toodles Galore - She is mother of Kittens and Tom's wife *Maximillian - He is an handsome tabby cat from France but The Parents were already dead. *Rick - He is an owner of Tom *Ginger - She is Rick's wife. She is a housewife. *Dracula/Rocko - The main villain of the story and the fake Dracula *Punk Kitty - She is a good cat but turned out to be bad by Dr. Cat *Lil' Meow Meow - He is a good cat and turned out to be bad because of Dr. Cat *Phat Cat - He is a good fat cat and turned out to be bad *Fishbone - He is a good tall cat and turned to be bad *Liona - He is a siamese cat and work ask the police and a husband to Glory. *Dr. Cat - He is a thief cat in the house. *Jake - He is Glory's cousin *Bob - He is Jake's cousin. *Digit - He is Jake's cousin *The Mountain Lion - She is live in the forest and tried to killed Tom and Toodles' eldest son and Duchess and Johanna's Parents. *Mother Bear - She lives in the forest who attacked Duchess, Kittens and Maximillian *Duchess and Johanna's father - he is a grey cat from France *Duchess and Johanna's mother - she is a blue cat from France *Glory's mother - She is a grey blue cat and Glory's Mother *Policeman in T.V. Announcer - he is a policeman in News *Jerry - he is a friend of Tom but he's the Duchess' uncle *Mrs. Brisby - she is a friend of Jerry who lives in the forest. Duchess' aunt *Fievel Mousekewitz - he is an adult mouse and Mrs. Brisby's friends *Tanya Mousekewitz - she is the oldest sister of Fievel and Ben's wife *Ben Brisby - he is oldest brother of Brisby and Tanya's husband *Coral Mousekewitz - she is daughter of Tanya and Ben, Brisby's aunt and Fievel and Jerry's uncle *Yasha Mousekewitz - she is the youngest of Tanya and Fievel. She is a babysitting *Papa Mousekewitz - he is father of children and shouted to bad Duchess. *Jeremy - he is a crow, Tom's helper and shouted to bad Duchess. *Auntie Shrew - she is Brisby's aunt and shouted to bad Duchess *Policeman - he is an officer that Dr. Cat and the villain *Policecats - he is the Tom's owner Category:American animated films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated drama films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Pachirapong animated features canon Category:Films about animals Category:Films about cats Category:Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures